


Terrified

by loveglasses



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Ami is mentioned only, I have never seen nor read a Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfic, Inspiration was at 4PM but i'm writing this 12 hours later so ye, It's only rated T bc Tomoe's swearing :D, Other, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: This will be just a "one-shot" of Tomoe and Mizuki's "relationship."Please don't read if you haven't read the manga, as this is in the Okinawa arc.





	Terrified

Tomoe heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he shouted, kind of gruffly, but not totally, because it could be Nanami.

Unfortunately, it was not. It was the snake ... covered in bruises? 

"What the hell happened to you, snake? Who did this to you?" Tomoe asked. 

"I don't know, it was one of the school bullies..." Mizuki whined. 

"Explain." So, Mizuki told him everything. 

"I was feeling sad about Ami-chan and hoping the same thing wouldn't happen to Nanami-chan! Suddenly, this bully jumped me, and called me names, and I couldn't even change into a snake to bite him! I was so preoccupied," Mizuki said. Well, that's what he said in a nutshell. 

"What did he look like?" 

"He had odd, spiky hair."

"THAT DAMNED BRAT. He's picked on Nanami before." 

"What? If I had known that I-" Mizuki said, before getting interrupted by Tomoe. 

"Would've just gotten more beaten up. Go to Nanami, you need healing."

"OK then, Tomoe-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

* * *

Mizuki knocked on Nanami's door. 

"Nanami-chan, may I come in?" 

"Hold up," Nanami said through the door.

"Kei, you done yet?" Nanami asked her friend, Kei.

"Yeah, I've been done." Kei replied.

"Come in, Mizuki!" Nanami said.

Mizuki came in.

"I hope I'm not asking for too much trouble, but..."

"Oh my goodness! Mizuki, what happened to you?" 

"Bullies..."

Nanami begins to use one of her white tailsmans on him.

"No, really, I was..." Mizuki tried to politely retort.

"Shhhh...." Nanami said.

Nanami healed him in no time, and Mizuki went out of the room.

* * *

He staggered to his own room. Thankfully, not jumped by anyone. 

He went in, and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, comment something, anything! You can comment if you are a guest, too!  
> Also, congrats for reading the manga. :P
> 
> I'm too lazy to put the end so feel free to imagine :D


End file.
